I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game hunting apparatuses, and more particularly to carts for transporting game and equipment which are readily convertible to an elevated stand and camouflaged shelter.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tree stands are often utilized by hunters when hunting large game such as deer to obtain an elevated hunting platform. Tree stands provide hunters with unobstructed views of a broad area of the woods. Stands also provide hunters with the ability to camouflage themselves above ground level, and further, are less likely to be scented by an animal since the hunter would be elevated above ground level.
Hunters often hunt in remote locations which are not easily accessible by motor vehicles, and thus, transporting hunted game back to cars is a laborious task. Further, hunting equipment can be heavy and inconvenient to transport to a hunting location. Finally, snow covered ground is often encountered during various hunting months. Thus, carts are a desirable item to accommodate transporting hunting equipment and returning the hunted game back to the truck.
Hunters are well known for their heartiness to hunt in all types of weather. Hunters are known for their heartiness. During the fall months, cold and rainy weather is often endured. While hunters are often tolerant of foul weather, and often carry along rain gear, a sheltered stand is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,020 to Eagleson teaches a device for hunting large and small game. This device teaches a hunting device that is selectively convertible between a tree stand, a ground level camouflage position, and a hand operated cart. This device is collapsible about hinge to portions, and has selectively attachable wheels for transporting game. However, it is not well suited for transporting larger equipment such as canoes or duck boats. Further, the shelter taught is formed only at ground level for hunting small game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,375 to Ray teaches a mobile stand for hunters which is convertible to a wheeled hand cart. This device is not well suited for transporting larger equipment such as canoes or duck boats. Further, the device is not configurable to an elevated free standing shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails teaches a deer stand and game carrier. This device comprises telescoping members wherein the frame can be converted to a stand. However, this device is not suited to transport equipment, such as heavy game or hunting equipment, but rather teaches a device adapted to a backpack of the hunter to be dragged behind a hunter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,999 to McSwayne teaches a hunting stand. The hunting stand is foldable into a compact arrangement. The device can also be converted to a litter carrying device, however, the device is typically transported as a suitcase. This device fails to teach a free standing structure arrangement.
While various features are contemplated by other patents individually, each having corresponding advantages, they each also have limitations such that each is designed only for particular applications.
Thus, a multipurpose cart or sled which can carry larger equipment such as canoes, small fishing boats, and duck boats, and further, which can be converted to a free standing platform and also as an elevated shelter is highly desirable.